


idle hands

by hwsfrancia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, roderich should really know better than to fall for this, sometimes.....they are cute, toño can be a clever sneaky bastard when he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwsfrancia/pseuds/hwsfrancia
Summary: Roderich tries not to smirk as his husband pulls back, pouting. "No kisses just now, my love," he says.
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	idle hands

Antonio opens the door to Roderich's study abruptly, crosses the room, and leans across his desk.

Roderich does not look up from his stack of papers. "What is it you're writing, husband?" The question comes in Castilian, more cheerful and casual than Latin or Tuscan.

Roderich sets his quill down and tilts his head up. He tries very hard not to be endeared by Antonio's hat listing to the side of his head, and fails. "A report on the price of wheat in Bavaria," he says in Latin, as coolly as he can. "Nothing of interest to you."

Antonio skirts around the desk to touch Roderich's face."You're of interest to me," he murmurs, and leans forward. Roderich turns to the side at the last minute, and Antonio's lips land awkwardly on the corner of his jaw.

Roderich tries not to smirk as his husband pulls back, pouting. "No kisses just now, my love," he says. Antonio rolls his eyes and moves in a second time, and again Roderich ducks. "No! Just because you are rarely in Vienna does not mean you are entitled to every second of my time. Now--" he plucks one of Antonio's hands off his shoulder and pushes it back towards him "--go and amuse yourself somewhere else. There's men practicing sword forms, or hunting somewhere, I am sure."

Antonio's pout grows, if possible, more pronounced. "You have a very low opinion of me, husband. I'm not such a simple brute that I can be distracted from you by _fencing_." He sneers the last word like a curse, and Roderich remembers that his husband favors a halberd. 

"I never said you were," Roderich pats his face, and determinedly does not linger on the bit of rough stubble around his jaw. "Only that I'm busy. Now, away with you. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I shall be all yours again."

Antonio blinks, and Roderich sighs. He's very certain that his husband heard nothing of what he said, save for _I shall be all yours_.

"A man shouldn't have to negotiate for kisses from his own spouse," Antonio gripes. "Just give me one, and I'll be satisfied."

Roderich peers over his round spectacles. "What kind of a fool do you think I am, husband? One kiss from you easily turns into rutting on the floor."

"No," Antonio looks at him as solemn as a statue. "It won't. I'll do nothing to tempt you, I swear it. You'll soon be back to your books." He traps one of Roderich's hands in both of his. "One kiss," he says quietly. "Just one, and I promise to leave you in peace until dinner."

Roderich considers. It would be nice--he's been labouring over the crown's tangled finances since early that morning, and the numbers are fit to make a saint weep. Surely he deserves it. "Very well," he sets his quill down and takes off his spectacles. "One kiss."

A sharp white grin splits Antonio's face. "There's my Rodrigo," he says in a low voice, and takes Roderich's face in his hands. Roderich has exactly one second to wonder if he's made a mistake before there's a mouth sealed over his.

The kiss starts gently at first, and Roderich quietly enjoys the slow movement of his husband's lips, the little scratch from his stubble, the rough hands on his cheeks. It's better than any wine after hours hunched over his work, and Roderich lets himself lean slowly forward.

When a tongue pokes against Roderich's lips, it's the easiest thing in the world to open his mouth, to wrap his arms around Antonio's neck. He tilts his head willingly back, and Antonio snatches the cap off his head to tangle a hand into his hair. Roderich squeaks at the slight pressure on his scalp, reminded suddenly of being in bed with him the previous night, and his whole body heats like dying ember flickering back to life. Antonio bites his bottom lip, and Roderich distantly feels himself wave goodbye to his reason, completely ready to let himself be lead up the stairs to their rooms, or maybe not even that far, because he's started to squirm in Antonio's arms, feeling wonderfully warm and lightheaded, and--

Antonio pulls back, grinning like the Devil himself, and presses one last little kiss to his brow. "I'll leave you to your papers, husband," he says, and sets the cap back on Roderich's head. He breezes away from the desk as airy as a mote of dust on a sunbeam, leaving Roderich to collect himself and get his stupid papers back in order.

"God damn you," Roderich shouts after him, and the kiss has befuddled him so much that it comes out not in Latin or Tuscan or even Castilian, but in his own alpine German. He takes off his cap again and hurls it across the room, catching Antonio in the shoulder.

"I broke no promises, Rodrigo," Antonio calls back. "You have until dinner to finish your work, and then we'll continue." He shuts the door to the study with a firm _click_. 

Roderich sits down and glances mournfully at the clock on the shelf. It's another four hours until dinner. He puts his head in his hands and groans, and swears he can hear his husband's idiotic, endearing laughter echoing down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably like, the tenth time Roderich has fallen for the same trick.  
> Anyways I have actual WIPs with plot and smut and historical footnotes but it's been a rough couple of weeks IRL i just need to post Something to feel productive again  
> I'm pretty sure they had clocks in the 16th century. If not, I don't care, let's just agree to assume that Rod is so horny he's seeing things.


End file.
